Karrah
by Dovahkiir2015
Summary: "Interesting… you've lost your memory." "No, really? Well, thanks for telling me or I would never have guessed." The first thing Karrah can remember is waking up in a cell in the Gerudo Fortress, and Ganondorf wants info from her. Information that she can't remember. Set in the 7 yrs Link was missing. Rated T because of mild language (especially if you can understand Gerudo).
1. Chapter 1

The first thing she noticed was the heat. It felt like she was suffocating. Slowly she forced her eyes open. Not dead, at least, even if her head was feeling like it was about to split in half. Why did she feel so ill and why was it so damn hot? She cautiously pushed herself into a sitting position on the wooden slab she had been laying on, flinching as the chains around her wrists clanked loudly, echoing between her ears. Someone called out in a language she didn't recognise, a woman it sounded like. She looked through the bars of the cell at a red haired woman wearing light weight clothing, her skin being revealed. The prisoner placed her bare feet on the cold stone flooring. It took her a couple of minutes to find her voice because of how sticky her mouth was.  
"Where am I?" She croaked. Her guard looked at her with cold eyes, but didn't answer. The prisoner frowned, confusion fogging her thoughts. Where was she? In trouble, obviously, but why? What had she done? How had she gotten to wherever this place was? And who was she? This last question stuck in her mind and rolled over and over again, not fading or yielding any answers. She looked up as a tall, muscular man walked into the dark room, seeming to take up the whole space with his commanding presence, though she would have called it arrogance rather than anything else. He asked her something in the language she didn't understand and she shook her head apologetically.  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're saying." The man sighed.  
"You people never do see the point in learning other culture's languages. I asked you who you are." His voice was deep and imposing.  
"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't know."  
"How can you not know who you are?"  
"I don't know who I am, don't know where I am, don't know where I'm from, don't know anything really."  
"You'd better not be lying to me _donskachi_." The man growled. She laughed slightly and stood up, her chains rattling.  
"Why would I lie to you? I don't even know who you are." The man stepped forward so he could look at her closer, trying to decide if she was lying or not.  
"I am Ganondorf, king of the Gerudos." He said.  
 _'Well, that explains the attitude problem.'_ The prisoner thought. She shrugged.  
She shrugged.  
"Means nothing to me, _your highness_."  
"Interesting… you've lost your memory."  
"No, really? Well, thanks for telling me or I would _never_ have guessed. So, you've been asking me a lot of questions, my turn to ask you a few. Where am I?"  
"In a cell."  
"Is there no limit to your intelligence? A cell _where?_ "  
"Do not speak to me like that."  
"I would not speak to you in such a way if you did not speak to me in such a way. Now answer the damned question."  
"Why should I do as you say? You do not order me around."  
"Because I am scared and have no clue where I am or who I am or even _what_ I am. And you're appearing to be about the only person who can give me some answers."  
"Then you're going to have to wait." Ganondorf smiled cruelly.  
"At least tell me what race I am or where I am must likely from." The prisoner pleaded.  
"You are a sheikah, _donskachi_."  
"I'm guessing that ' _donskachi'_ is an insult?"  
"So you do have some intelligence." Ganondorf said before leaving the room.  
"Well… I don't want to be called _'donskachi'_ if it's an insult… Oi! Ganondorf! Come back here!" She threw herself at the cold metal bars and clung to them, the bars rough beneath her fingers. Ganondorf didn't come back and she sighed.  
"I just wanted to ask you to call me Karrah." She said, pulling a face. She got the distinct impression that Ganondorf didn't like her.

Karrah looked up as the cell door was opened. A woman walked in and reached out for her, keys in hand. Karrah held out her wrists questioningly and the woman turned the key in the lock that kept the chains securely fastened on her wrists.  
"What's going on?" Karrah asked. The red headed woman said something that sounded harsh and unnecessary in response and Karrah caught the word 'donskachi' in the middle of it. She scowled.  
"There's no need to call me that, you know." The woman pointed her glaive at Karrah and motioned her to move.  
"Why should I? As far as I can tell I'm going to be killed anyway, so why should I do anything you tell me to? Just kill me now, because I don't want to spend the next how long in this cell with a bucket of my own shit, thank you very much." There was a deep rumbling laughter and Karrah looked out the cell at Ganondorf. He seemed rather amused.  
"What's so funny, oh most regal majesty?" She mock bowed and he scowled.  
"Come. I wish to talk to you donskachi."  
"No thanks. As far as I know there is nothing to talk about, except you stopping calling me 'donskachi'. I don't know what it means and I can't understand the language that you speak, but I know it's an insult and I _seriously_ don't like it."  
"I do not care what you do and do not like."  
"Yeah, I gathered that. Hey, watch it, lady!" Karrah glared at the woman who was poking her with the glaive.  
"Then come and talk with me. Look at it this way; at least you get away from your bucket of shit." A slight smile creased Ganondorf's lips and Karrah had to admit that he made a valid point. She sighed and walked towards him, her bare feet slapping quietly on the stone floor.  
"Why do you want to talk to me?" She asked.  
"Because you are… an interest object, as far as sheikah go. For one thing, sheikah aren't usually as quick to catch on to things as you seem to be." He said. Karrah was slightly insulted about being referred to as an object and she scowled.  
"That your _opinion_ or is it a fact? Or do you simply not know many sheikah?"  
"I do not answer to you, donskachi."  
"Of, for crying out loud!" Karrah stopped, her hands placed on her slender hip, "Stop calling me 'donskachi'! Honestly! If you're gonna call me anything, call me Karrah."  
"Where'd that name come from?"Ganondorf asked, stopping and looking at Karrah with interest. She shrugged.  
"Sheikah. 'Kah' on its own sounds weird. 'Karrah', has 'Kah' in it and doesn't sound too bad."  
"Seems logical enough."  
"That's what I thought." Karrah relaxed and Ganondorf started walking again, Karrah not too far behind him. She thought for a moment and then cleared her throat.  
"So… what did you want to talk about?"  
"Can you remember anything at all?"  
"I can remember how to walk and talk. Does that count?"  
"Not really as those things would simply have become habit for you. Do you remember any people, faces?" Karrah was silent, simply trying to think and remember.  
"I can remember someone talking to me, but I don't know what they were saying or who they were, or what they looked like. And why am I telling you all this? It's obvious you don't like me or my people, and I feel like I shouldn't be trusting you, so why am I? And… and do my people hate you like you hate them?"  
"Our people have hated each other for many, many years."  
"Why? What reason is behind this hate and what purpose does it serve?"  
"The sheikah serve the royal family of Hyrule and Hylia, the goddess. For some reason the young child princess of Hyrule doesn't like me and so her nanny hates me and my people."  
"Well that's pointless. As far as I can tell you both just hate each other based on what this princess feels about you. Where's the logic?"  
"Who ever said it was logical?" Ganondorf pushed open a door and motioned for Karrah to enter. She looked up at him and then entered the room silently.  
"Are our people at war?"  
"Yes. That's why you were in that cell, because I cannot trust you."  
"Why didn't you just kill me then? If we are at war it would have made far more sense."  
"That is enough questions for now. Sit."  
"No, I'm fine standing thanks." Karrah folded her arms and glared up at Ganondorf. He did not look impressed.  
"Sit. There is something I wish to try."  
"You're not the boss of me, and I do not wish to be experimented upon." Ganondorf scowled and took a step forward, towering over Karrah.  
"Sit… down…"  
"I said no, but thanks anyway." Karrah was a bit frightened by Ganondorf. Alright, a lot frightened, but she was determined not to show it. She wouldn't let him know how scared she was and she definitely wasn't about to do as he said. Ganondorf looked like he wanted to hit her, but he didn't. Instead he stepped back and left the room, not saying anything. Karrah heard a key turn in the lock and knew that she wasn't free. She had simply traded in her uncomfortable cell for this room. At least now she was more comfortable, judging by the seats around the place. She sighed and looked around, her gaze lingering on her reflection in a mirror. Her eyes were rather large on her face and red, red like the colour of blood, very noticeable. Her hair was cropped close to her head and straight, pure white in colour. Karrah was quite tall and very slender without much of a figure. She supposed she was quite plain actually, and she found it strange to look at herself, so pale in contrast to the others in this place, so tan with red hair and yellow eyes. Karrah walked over to the mirror and reached out to touch its surface, wondering about what those red eyes had seen over the years.  
"Who are you?" She asked her reflection, sighing. She was lost and had no idea who she was or where she was from, if there was anyone missing her. And it bothered her. She looked down at her long, narrow fingers and thought of all the things that she may have forgotten, feeling strangely void of all emotion. She looked over at the seats and made her way back over to them, throwing herself carelessly into one and letting sleep consume her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Donskachi, please sit." Ganondorf said, his yellow eyes flashing dangerously. Karrah shook her head.  
"No. Not until you tell me what it is that you are wanting to try."  
"That is of no consequence."  
"It is for me, _majesty_! I'm the one who will quite possibly be putting my life in your hands, and excuse me if I do not quite trust you, but you didn't exactly make the best first impression." She lifted her chin slightly and held Ganondorf's gaze. He obviously didn't want to tell her what his plan was, and eventually he would tire of her being so demanding, and who knew what he would do then? After all, she was a prisoner, a sheikah, a donskachi, nothing more to him.  
"I wish to try and bring back your memories." He said, shocking Karrah into a moment's silence.  
"You think you can?"  
"It is a possibility, but it might also reset your memory and you'll forget everything again."  
"Risk I'm willing to take. But why are you doing this?"  
"You may have helpful information of the whereabouts of the princess."  
"What makes you think I'd tell you if I remembered?"  
"I have my methods." Ganondorf smiled slightly and Karrah swallowed, fear sticking in her throat. He laughed and Karrah clenched her hands into fists. If Ganondorf was the key to her past, then she had to do this. She would work out what to do afterwards. She nodded.  
"Do it. If I lose my memory again I won't be forgetting all that much." Ganondorf nodded.  
"Your logic makes sense. Sit down and we shall begin."

Karrah sat on the chair, her eyes closed. She could forget everything she had learned since she had originally lost her memory, which wouldn't actually be all that much… but the thought scared her. She felt Ganondorf place his hands either side of her head and felt herself drifting away. It was a strange sensation, almost like she was flying and yet she was stuck firmly on the ground, too heavy to move. Images ran past her eyes, but she couldn't grab any. She could hear music playing, but it was too dark to see where it was coming from. Karrah could feel her heart beating more rapidly as she spun around, could tell she was starting to panic a bit.  
"Calm yourself, Karrah." The words were distant, far away, and yet they seemed to seep into her as though the person speaking them was right next to her.  
"I'm scared, Ganondorf. If you didn't know what the hell was going on, wouldn't you be?" She hissed quietly into the pitch black of her mind.  
"You have to stay calm if this is going to work. You are perfectly safe, nothing can harm you."  
"Where is the music coming from?" Karrah was almost crying as the music was joined with the sound of people laughing. She spun around as she heard the sound of someone speaking, though she couldn't hear what they were saying. It was muffled, as though she was hearing things from underwater. There was a woman standing there, short white hair tied up in a short ponytail and wearing purple clothes. She was slightly shorter than Karrah and more solidly built, too. Karrah looked on in horror as the woman spoke to her, but she couldn't hear what was being said.  
"Ganondorf, stop this… stop this now! I want it to stop! Get me out of here, this isn't working… Ganondorf, get me out. Get me out now!" She was panicking, she knew she was, but she couldn't help herself. She wanted out, something didn't feel right. Karrah sat up straighter and looked around frantically, breathing heavily. It took her a moment to realise she was grasping Ganondorf's arm and when she did, she found she couldn't let go fast enough.  
"Sorry… Please don't make me do that again. Please." She was terrified, though she didn't know what of. And then she was confused. Ganondorf hadn't objected to her touching him, though he did look slightly disapproving of something.  
"We'll try again at a later date."  
"Why did you stop? Why did you let me stop?"  
"It would be no use sending you insane, even if you did remember, as no one would be able to understand anything you were saying."  
"Makes sense," Karrah scratched her head, "I um… I guess I… I might have seen someone, even though I don't actually remember who she is."  
"What did they look like?" Ganondorf sounded eager, urgent. Karrah frowned, thinking.  
"Um… A shorter version of me, older, her hair was tied up in a very short ponytail… I didn't really see her face. I can't really remember anything else."  
"You have to."  
"Why? Why is me remembering about her so important? Ganondorf, do you know something about me that you aren't saying?" Karrah felt like he did, though he didn't reply. He just looked at her and eventually shook his head.  
"Did this woman say anything?" He asked. Karrah shrugged.  
"Yes, but I don't know what. When she spoke it sounded like I was under water. But why is she so important? Why did I remember her? Ganondorf… Why can't I remember? And why am I trusting you so much? I barely even know you and I'm nothing but your prisoner. Why is all this happening? Why am I so confused?" Karrah rested her head in her hands, pressing on her eyes, her elbows on her knees. Ganondorf didn't answer and simply left the room.  
"Get some rest. We'll try again tomorrow." He said before leaving the room, the small telltale click saying that the door was once again locked.

 _The woman in purple stood in front of Karrah. They were in a castle courtyard and Karrah was looking around. There was no one else around and she knew the older woman was speaking. She didn't hear any of the words said, though she somehow knew that she had heard them before, though she didn't know what the words were. Karrah looked down at the perfectly green grass and noticed how dark her clothes were, dark blue/green. She looked over her bare shoulders and down her back, admiring the red design sewn onto her sleeveless top.  
"Are you listening to me?" The woman asked, making Karrah jump and look down at her in alarm. She had spoken and Karrah had heard her, when only a few seconds ago she hadn't.  
"Um… I'm sorry, but I couldn't hear you… Um… this is going to seem weird but… what's your name?" The woman looked at Karrah with an irritated expression on her face.  
"This is no time for jokes…" Her voice cut out again, the only other word Karrah heard was 'Ganondorf'.  
"I'm sorry, I can't hear what you're saying." She had been so close to finding out who she was, Karrah was sure of it. Why was this happening?_

"Ganondorf!" Karrah banged on the door. She was wide awake, terrified, and had to talk to him. She didn't have much hope that anyone would hear her, but she had to try. Besides, he had magic, who knew what he could do? Karrah stepped back as the door was unlocked and opened, revealing a dark haired girl with eyes that changed from grey to hazel and back again.  
"What do you want from Ganondorf?" She asked. Karrah blinked a couple of times. The girl didn't speak with an accent she recognised.  
"I, ah… I want to talk to him."  
"Yeah, well, he's busy."  
"It's about me possibly remembering something."  
"Don't care. Doesn't change the fact that he's busy." The girl moved to leave the room and Karrah stepped forwards and grabbed her arm. The girl wrenched away with a strength she didn't look like she had.  
"I'm sorry, I just… I really need to talk with him."  
"I only just managed to get him to go to bed. It's three in the morning. It can wait." Her accent really played with Karrah's mind.  
"I… I'm sorry, but where are you from? Your accent is strange and you don't look like anyone else here." The girl grinned.  
"Texas."  
"What?"  
"I'm from Texas in America on another world in another reality. My name is Ren. Nice ta meet ya."  
"Karrah… Another world in another reality?"  
"Yup. Now go and occupy yourself. I'll tell Ganondorf you want to talk when he wakes up. Until then, have fun."  
"With what? I'm locked in a room with nothing to do."  
"That's your problem, not mine." And with that, Ren left the room. There was nothing for Karrah to do but to sit down and wait to see when Ganondorf came. Sit, wait, and think. Another world… strange prospect… certainly intriguing. 

* * *

**Author's note: Ren is based on a friend of mine and I wanted to make things as accurate as possible, that's why I'm involving Texas in this. Things might get a bit weirder with the relationships between Ren and Ganondorf and Ren and Karrah :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated for a while and that it's a bit short. But here's an update. Hope you enjoy :)**

Karrah woke up to a door banging shut and looked up at Ganondorf, strolling into the room as though he was just visiting a friend. In a way Karrah hated him for it. She wasn't his friend, even though her mind kept trying to tell her that. She was his prisoner.  
"I was told you wanted to talk to me?" He said.  
"I had a dream. About the woman. I heard her." Karrah said sleepily, rubbing her eyes as Ganondorf sat down.  
"What did she say?" There was a certain urgency in his voice and it intrigued Karrah. The urgency in his voice made her briefly wonder if she should keep the information to herself, but she had already told him about the dream.  
"Not a hell of a lot that I could understand. But I think she said something about you. I don't know what. It was like I could hear the words but at the same time I couldn't. It's hard to explain. But it was like she was talking to me, not just as though someone was talking to me in a memory, but like she was talking to me as though she knew me. How does that work?"  
"It was a dream. People talk to you in dreams. It doesn't necessarily mean anything."  
"But it was like a memory! Or a dream of a memory. Something like that. I don't even know what I'm on about, I'm just confusing myself." She rubbed her face and sighed.  
"If it was a dream of a memory, then it would have adjusted so that you felt like you were actually there. Until you have any better information than that, you'll have to stay here."  
"But maybe something outside will jog my memory." Karrah cut in as Ganondorf rose to leave. He looked at her as though she were some kind of weird object or young child that had its first good idea considering its age. Karrah looked at him, hardly daring to hope. Ganondorf nodded once and Karrah grinned.  
"But you won't leave my sight. I'll make sure of it."  
"Of course. All I want is some fresh air for a change."  
"I can see how it would get a bit tedious for you, seeing the same room each and every day and sitting in the same stuffy room for days on end, even if you haven't been in here all that long."  
"I haven't been outside since I woke up in your bloody cell. I'm helping you, so the least you can do is let me see the outside world every now and again." Karrah stood up and looked up into Ganondorf's face, wondering if he was changing his mind. He smiled slightly.  
"Calm down. You'll see this world. But it may not quite be what you expect it to look like." Karrah frowned, unsure about what Ganondorf was meaning. Any way she looked at it, she was about to find out.

"Well, not what I was expecting at all. What I saw in my dream memory thing was grass and castle walls or something. This… definitely isn't that." Karrah looked around, taking in the brownish buildings and sandy landscape. There was pretty much no sign of greenery and she started to understand why everything felt so hot. She held up her hand and shook her head.  
"Please don't say I told you so. I feel like I have heard that a hundred times at least. Don't know who from, but I feel like I've heard it."  
"Somethings are still bleeding through your subconscious. Helpful, given the circumstances."  
"I don't even know why you need to know all this stuff, Ganondorf. Why is it so important that I remember and do I actually want to trust you enough to tell you if I do remember?" I looked at him as I breathed in the hot air. I was starting to think it was better inside than out.  
"Our people hate each other if you do not recall. I doubt that telling your enemy about the things you remember is such a smart plan, let alone trusting them."  
"But not simply telling you would make things more inconvenient for you?"  
"Precisely."  
"It's not like torture is a very good form of extracting information anyway. You can't tell if the person you are interrogating is telling the truth or simply saying what you want to hear. I suppose you have to trust me as much as I have to trust you, yes?" Karrah was a bit nervous as she waited to get an answer from Ganondorf. Slowly he nodded.  
"When you put it that way, yes. I suppose I do. There are ways of telling if someone is lying, but the best person at telling if someone is lying, well, let us just say that she is MIA."  
"You look kind of sad about that. Why?"  
"It is none of your concern."  
"And I thought we were just starting to trust each other." Karrah shook her head, confused. What was it that Ganondorf wasn't telling her? Probably a lot of things. She turned and looked back inside the building she had just come from.  
"Do you wish to go back inside?"  
"It's cooler in there than it is in here, and I suspect I won't remember anything out here except when I was captured. By the Goddesses, I wish I could remember everything. Wish I hadn't forgotten at all. But then I probably wouldn't still be alive."  
"Yes, Ren is rather looking for an excuse to kill you." Ganondorf said it so amiably that Karrah looked at him in shock.  
"You say it as though it's a normal occurrence."  
"That's because it is. She's always looking for an excuse to kill someone."  
"Why?"  
"Because she's Ren. What other reason does she need?" Ganondorf smiled slightly and Karrah shook her head.  
"You're insane."  
"I'm so glad you noticed! I've been working on it for years." He said sarcastically and Karrah shook her head as she was guided back indoors.  
"What the hell have I gotten myself into?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Thanks to my buddy for doing the art for the cover :P Now if only I can learn to not make silly deals...**

* * *

" _Why is it that you never listen to me when it's important?" The woman in purple raged. Karrah rolled her eyes.  
"Oh no, not again. This is getting annoying. Why did I let him muck with my head?"  
"For crying out loud, who have you gotten with this time?" The woman looked exasperated and Karrah just looked surprised.  
"No one, as far as I know. Why do you ask?"  
"You asked why you let him muck with your head. It makes one wonder why you ask that."  
"Because someone mucked with my head. Literally. Magic can do that, in case you didn't know."  
"I'm not an idiot! Don't go and assume that I am."  
"Then don't act like one."  
"Don't insult me."  
"You aren't real! You're a figment of my subconscious mind in the form of a weird dream that feels like a memory, and I seriously wish that you weren't here." Karrah towered over the woman. The woman glared up at her.  
"How can you say I'm not real? You have…" The woman faded out and Karrah motioned to her ears, shaking her head.  
"Sorry, can't hear you. Like I said, you're a figment of my imagination." The woman glared at her and turned around. It was then that Karrah's surroundings faded into sight. She looked around at the interior of the small hut she was in, admiring the architecture of it. The interior designer evidently had reasonable taste. Her eyes landed on a small charcoal drawing of a couple of children, both sheikah. Karrah frowned and took a step closer to look at it. She didn't want to try picking it up, she wasn't sure if she could touch anything in her weird dream things. The two children seemed rather close, one taller than the other, though not by much. The other was clearly a younger version of the strange woman who seemed to know Karrah. She looked back at the woman, who had turned back around and was holding out something in her hands. A pendant of some kind. Karrah looked at it and slowly held out her hand, hesitantly taking it and turning it over. It was in the shape of an eye with a strange drip thing coming off it and Karrah just shrugged as she handed it back.  
"Means nothing to me." She said, truthfully. The woman looked alarmed, but the dream was fading. Karrah's surroundings slowly vanished and she was left alone again.  
"Don't trust the king of thieves. He will do anything to get what he wants." The voice rang out in the blackness between Karrah's waking and sleeping states. She frowned.  
"What do you mean?" She asked, but she got no reply._

Karrah's eyes opened to her small room while it was still pitch black outside and shivered. During the day it was ridiculously hot, at night it was beyond freezing. She got up and walked around the room, rubbing her bare shoulders. Try as she might, she couldn't shake the words that were said before she woke up.  
"Why shouldn't I trust him? He's trying to help me. Admittedly for his own gain, but surely it isn't simply for that?" She was having a hard time believing that this man, admittedly a not overly trustworthy one, he did have her in a cell when she woke up and he was keeping her prisoner, this man who she was coming to think of as a friend, could simply be using her without a second thought. Maybe it started like that, but was it changing? As much as she tried, Karrah couldn't shake the doubt that was now worming its way deeper into her mind. There was just one thing that was really sticking in her mind. She had to get out of here. Even if she could remember anything, it wasn't going to be her, and she suspected Ganondorf's patience was running out with her not being able to remember anything except the woman. There were no windows that Karrah could realistically fit out, no other entry or exit aside from the door. The floor was fully paved, no way out there. She scowled. Why did this guy have to be so good at keeping prisoners? Her eyes lingered on the fire place and the chimney and she shook her head. Even if she couldn't remember her past, she knew one thing. She hated getting filthy.

It is a well known fact, getting down something is far easier than getting up. You simply fall. Admittedly, this isn't always the smartest way of doing things, but it would most certainly work. But in Karrah's case, she had to go up, and Ganondorf, intelligent as he was, had put a grate in the chimney to prevent such manoeuvres as this. But since he evidently think of it as highly likely, the grate was able to be removed after much pushing and then a loud rattle and quiet swearing as it landed on Karrah's face, leaving a lovely pattern across her nose. Even with this slight setback, Karrah made fine progress as she scrambled up the chimney. She could swear that somewhere in her memory she was climbing the sides of buildings and racing friends across their roofs, but she couldn't tell if her mind was making it up or if she was actually remembering it. On the top of the building it was even colder than inside, the wind harshly whipping around her bare shoulders and arms, goose bumps climbing up her loose and baggy trousers, and it felt to her that her fingers and toes would drop off. She crouched down, not wanted to be so obvious to the women walking around with their over sized, sharp bladed and pointy sticks. Karrah doubted they'd be too understanding if they caught her. She slowly started making her way to the side of the building to make her way down when she heard someone's thick accent nearby.  
"You going somewhere, donskachi?" It asked. Karrah would be able to identify that voice anywhere, no one else had a Texan accent. She looked around.  
"I don't belong here, Ren, and you know it as well as I do. Just let me go."  
"Hmm… well, as far as I can tell there is nothing in it for me and I simply can't let a prisoner escape, now can I? I can think of one big soppy git who seriously wouldn't like it."  
"You referring to Ganondorf?"  
"No, I'm referring to my dog. He seriously doesn't like people escaping." Karrah frowned. She couldn't tell if Ren, being from such a strange place that seemed so made up, was being sarcastic or serious. Ren laughed at the expression on her face and stepped forward, looking up at Karrah.  
"Now if I were you I'd just go back inside, before you freeze your little tootsies off." She smirked and Karrah scowled at her.  
"I'm not going back in there, no way in hell."  
"I guess that settles it then." Ren shrugged and kicked out at Karrah, who jumped back slightly and caught Ren's ankle, looking slightly shocked. Ren looked just as surprised and slowly Karrah grinned.  
"Evidently my mind doesn't need to remember how to fight. My body has a mind of its own." She twisted Ren's ankle around at an uncomfortable angle and lifted, sending Ren sprawling backwards with a dull thud. She quickly scrambled up and faced Karrah, limping slightly before sending a few punches Karrah's way. Karrah blocked every one, slowly pushing Ren backwards, then planted a kick squarely in the middle of the young woman's chest, knocking the wind out of her as she sprawled backwards. Next thing she knew, she was on the ground, her arm wrestled behind her back in a painful position, her face crushed against the roof.  
"Don't touch her again, you understand me?" Ganondorf hissed in her ear. Karrah grunted, unable to comfortably talk in a way that could be understood easily. She was hauled roughly to her feet and pointed towards the edge. She swallowed as she looked at how far she would fall if Ganondorf chose to push her and stuck her chin out defiantly. There was no way she would survive a fall from this height, but she wasn't going to die as a screaming coward begging for her life.  
"Are you alright, Ren?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Karrah smirked as she imagined Ren struggling to breathe as she limped over to Ganondorf.  
"Even if you had escaped, donskachi, where would you have gone? There is nothing but desert out there, if you don't know how to navigate it. You would simply have died, surely even you are smart enough to understand that." Ganondorf growled.  
"I suppose I just don't care anymore. It's not like I'll remember anything here, nothing is triggering any memories and all your fiddling in my head did was make it unbearable to sleep at night. You try having people from a past you don't remember haunting you, try it and see how well you cope with it. Because it is annoying as hell, and I'm damned if I'm putting up with it anymore. I've been here for at least a week, as far as I can remember, and these dreams are becoming no more explanatory and certainly no clearer," Karrah snapped, "Besides, what do you care? It's not like I'm important to you in any way aside from information. If you wanted an informant it would be easy enough for you to just go out and raid some sheikah village to get someone else." Ganondorf didn't reply, simply pulling Karrah around in another direction, moving her to a ladder leading down from the roof.  
"Don't even try running. They'd kill you before you got two steps." Ganondorf hissed as he released her so she could get down the ladder safely. Karrah looked at him.  
"Why aren't you killing me? I doubt you'd let any other escapees live."  
"Good informants are hard to come by."  
"I was told not to trust you, was told that you'd do anything to get what you want." Karrah's eyes narrowed and Ganondorf shrugged. Ren was frowning behind him.  
"Who told you that?" She asked.  
"How would I know? I lost my thrice damned, bloody memory, didn't I?" Karrah snapped.  
"Watch it, Ren. Evidently she has sharper teeth than originally thought. Now move it, donskachi. Before I change my mind and do kill you." Slowly Karrah turned and went back down the ladder. Somehow she doubted she's be put in a comfortable room again.


	5. Chapter 5

Karrah lay on her back on the cold, hard wooden bench that served as a bed in her cell, staring up at the boring ceiling. She looked around as she heard footsteps coming her way and rolled over and sat up, watching Ganondorf and Ren approach the metal bars.  
"Come to visit a poor sheikah rotting away?" She asked.  
"I wish." Ren growled. Karrah smiled sweetly.  
"I take it you don't like having your arse kicked? I'll bear that in mind for next time. It seems like a reasonable target." Ren looked like she wanted to strangle Karrah right there and then, rip out her guts and eyeballs and feed what was left to the kargaroks, but at that moment Karrah didn't care. She simply smirked.  
"Enough. Karrah, you said last night on the roof that you weren't going to remember anything here. I believe you are right and am willing to take you to Hyrule where perhaps you will remember something."  
"Why would you? I also beat up your girlfriend and told you to kill me." Ganondorf and Ren looked most alarmed at that and just stared at Karrah, a look of extreme surprise stuck on their faces. Karrah laughed slightly.  
"Oh yes, I know. It wasn't too hard to figure it out. Why else would Ganondorf sound so grouchy and protective after I kicked Ren's butt?" Karrah could actually think of many reasons why Ganondorf would be so protective, but none of them made as much sense really. Ren being so protective of him getting his sleep and Ganondorf being so protective. And now both of them looking so surprised about Karrah having figured it out. She didn't need that much proof.  
"How did you figure that out with so little proof?" Ganondorf asked, slightly hesitantly. Karrah raised her eyebrows. This was the first time she had seen Ganondorf so unsettled.  
"I guess I'm not simply a pretty face."  
"You know, I think you're right about her little attitude problem. It is a bit like one of our mutual friends, isn't it? Though she seems more observant than our friend. It took her ages to it out about us. Although, Nim could kick her butt even hand to hand." Ren growled. Karrah frowned.  
"Who's Nim?"  
"Someone who you will most likely never meet. She's too cool for you." Ren explained, smirking as Karrah glared at her.  
"Ren, leave it," Ganondorf scolded gently, though he didn't tell her off for any of the comments Ren had made and simply turned back to Karrah, "Look here, donskachi, do you want to get out of this desert and get your memories back, or do you want to rot away in this cell? The choice is yours. I shall give you time to think on it." Ganondorf turned and left, but Ren stayed where she was. Karrah looked at her with little interest and shrugged.  
"What do you want?"  
"I want to talk to you."  
"Are you trying to torture me? Just the sound of your weird accent is pain to my ears." Karrah groaned, flopping back to lie staring up at the ceiling again.  
"What did you mean when you said that you were told not to trust Ganondorf?"  
"Exactly that. 'Don't trust the king of thieves. He will do anything to get what he wants'. That's what I was told."  
"And you just listened to it, even though you have no idea who told you or why?"  
"What would you do? My people are at war with his, what do you expect? I don't want to believe it, quite frankly he's about the only person I can even semi see as a friend, or he was. Until that stupid seed of doubt was sewn in my mind and I started not even trusting him. Oh, and then you came along and prevented my escape, so I had to beat you up, which must have completely destroyed what little hope there was left for whatever kind of relationship I had with him," Karrah looked over and glared at Ren, "And would you look at that? You are now my very own shrink. How fun that must be for you. It's not like I can even remember what my past was and yet it keeps leaking through in my emotions and who I trust, who I want to trust. The more time progresses with what Ganondorf did to my mind, the less I can trust him and where I am. I feel like I should have done something, stolen something, but I don't know what and I don't know why and I honestly do not think that I was the best choice for this job because look at me! I'm telling everything to a girl who I quite frankly despise!"  
"The feeling is mutual, believe me." Ren growled. She looked like she wanted to ask Karrah something else, but must have thought better of it and turned to chase after Ganondorf. Karrah resumed her counting of cracks in the ceiling, unable to think of anything better to do. It wasn't like she could escape very easily from this cell. Besides, if she took Ganondorf up on his offer, then she could probably ditch him there. Though who knew where she would go after that.

"Alright, Ganondorf. I'll go. Just because it's better than going insane and starting to talk to your own bucket of shit, and quite frankly it stinks in here." Karrah screwed up her nose as she stood by the bars, talking to Ganondorf and Ren. He smiled slightly.  
"I'm sure you have mentioned the bucket of shit before."  
"Oh yeah, I have. Just thought you might like to know that there should be a better place for prisoners to go to the toilet when they need to. It's bad enough being stuck in the same place day after day after day, let alone having to spend it with your own shit." Karrah smiled sweetly and stood back as the cell door was opened, swinging wide to let Karrah out.  
"You won't be doing anything unless one of us tells you to and if you even think about trying to escape, you will be killed. Understood?" Ganondorf asked. Karrah shrugged.  
"Fine by me. But what do you mean by 'one of us'?"  
"I'm going with you." Ren smirked and Karrah groaned.  
"Seriously? I'm started to be tempted into staying with my shit."  
"Nah, ya can't go back on a choice ya already made, buddy ol' pal!" Ren grinned and leaned against the wall casually as Karrah started cursing everything in the bloody, goddess deserted desert. Ganondorf looked less than impressed and Karrah quickly shut up. She didn't really want to be stuck in the cell until the day she died, and she knew if she continued on then she would have a much shorter adventure than she was hoping for.  
"When will we be leaving?"  
"As soon as we're ready. Until then, you're allowed out but you will be supervised at all times." Ganondorf said. Karrah frowned.  
"Isn't that a bit stupid? Even under supervision, surely I could escape easily enough?"  
"No. Do you want to know why?"  
"Oh please, do tell oh majestic king of rodents?" Karrah said. Ganondorf frowned.  
"I'll be the one supervising you, along with a few others, including Ren."  
"That's it. I'm in hell. Whatever did I do?"  
"You were a donskachi." Ren shrugged. Karrah rolled her eyes.  
"What does that even mean?"  
"Noble whore." Ren turned and left, Karrah watching her in horror, then turning to Ganondorf.  
"You've been calling me 'noble whore' this whole time?"  
"Of course I have. You annoy me, I call you rude things."  
"How very mature of you," Karrah said, sarcasm dripping from her voice, "And so imaginative."  
"Watch it, or I'll tear out your tongue."  
"And then how would you get your information from me?"  
"You'll still have your hands and your ability to write." Ganondorf shrugged, motioning for Karrah to start moving. Grudgingly she did, walking down the passage again. She was seriously starting to dislike every gerudo in existence.


	6. Chapter 6

Karrah's hands were tied up to prevent her from hurting anyone, but it was making it difficult to move. Even having her hands tied up felt like it was seriously restricting her movement.  
"Is this really necessary?"  
"You were the one who tried to escape." Ren said.  
"Oh come on! If you were in your company, wouldn't you want to get away?"  
"Actually, she frequently is in her own company and prefers it to many other people's company. Yourself included, Karrah." Ganondorf had stopped calling Karrah donskachi again, though Karrah knew that it was probably only a temporary thing. She rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah, I kinda gathered that. She still hasn't gotten over how I kicked her arse trying to escape for the second time. I did tell her I'd have to bear it in mind, so she can't say I didn't warn her." Ren scowled and Karrah smirked, happy that she had a more interesting view than just sand, sand, and more sand. She much preferred grass and trees. Deserts weren't her thing, she decided.  
"I don't know why you two hate each other so much," Ganondorf frowned, "Ren, you and Nim were always sparring and you said that Karrah reminds you of Nim in some ways, so why do you hate her so much?"  
"Because she's a lot stupider than Nim." Ren growled.  
"Thanks for that, buddy. I'll bear that in mind next time I seriously want to do some damage to you. Anger always makes me hit harder." Karrah smirked.  
"For Din's sake! Enough you two! I have been putting up with your bickering for the entire journey. What will it take to make you stop?"  
"A gag," Ren and Karrah said at the same time, "In her mouth." They glared at each other and Ganondorf looked mildly amused.  
"I said it first." Karrah growled, but Ren wasn't paying any attention. She was looking at Ganondorf questioningly, as though looking for confirmation of something.  
"You hear it?"  
"Yes."  
"For crying out loud, hear what?"  
"Shut up." They both told Karrah, who scowled.  
"Don't tell me what to do! You're not my – MMPH!" Ganondorf had shoved his hand over her mouth to shut her up. Ren and Ganondorf listened intently, trying to pinpoint a tiny sound that Karrah could barely hear. Suddenly a bunch of sheikah attacked from seemingly nowhere, naginatas and other weapons held ready. Ganondorf drew and Ren drew their swords, Karrah looking at the armed warriors in concern. She wasn't exactly scared, but she felt vulnerable. Her hands were tied up, so it wouldn't be overly easy to protect herself if she got into trouble, and she wasn't too sure if these sheikah would recognise her as one of their own. The only reason she recognised them was because they all had the weird eye marking somewhere on their body, generally around one of their eyes. They attacked all at once, Ganondorf and Ren fighting them off. Even though they were highly capable and skilled, there were so many sheikah that Karrah knew they would probably be over powered. She kicked out at one sheikah and struggled to get to Ren, who was by now closer than Ganondorf.  
"Untie me." She said.  
"Why should I?" Ren said, running her sword through another sheikah.  
"Because I can help you. You and Ganondorf can't handle this by yourselves."  
"Fine!" Ren didn't even look as she swung her sword down through the ropes around Karrah's wrists. Karrah dodged a blow from a sheikah aimed to run her through, catching hold of the naginata and pulling the owner forward, elbowing them in the face. She pulled the weapon from his grasp and swung it around to cut off another's head who was going to attack Ren while she was preoccupied. The naginata wasn't as comfortable as fighting unarmed, but Karrah was still good at fighting with it. Ren whirled around and looked at Karrah in amazement.  
"I'm the only sheikah that's allowed to kill you." Karrah said. Ren scowled.  
"Don't think this makes us even."  
"I won't, but now you owe me. I just save your life." Karrah grinned and then Ren whirled around her, fighting off another sheikah, running them through.  
"And now we are even." Ren smirked and Karrah scowled. They then went their separate ways as they finished fighting off the rest of the sheikah. The few sheikah that were still alive ran away and Karrah watched them going, a part of her wishing she hadn't killed any of them and had gone with them. She dropped the naginata she had been using and turned to face Ganondorf and Ren. They had a bit of blood spattered on them, but no doubt she did too, and her being paler it would quite possibly stand out more.  
"You could have chosen to go with them," Ganondorf said, frowning, "Why didn't you?"  
"I suppose that the new me is winning over the old me. I don't want to see about the only friend I have get killed. And I don't want to see Ren get killed by any sheikah apart from me," Karrah held out her wrists, "You going to tie me up again?" Ganondorf looked thoughtful, but Ren answered for him.  
"No, you're more use to us able to fight. And anyway, only Ganny is allowed to kill me." Karrah spluttered.  
"Ganny?!" She struggled not to laugh as Ganondorf glared at her.  
"Call me that and I will kill you, useful or not." He said menacingly, but Karrah didn't feel too scared. She was too busy being highly amused.  
"I don't think Ren should have called you 'Ganny' in front of me. I'll never take you seriously again." She laughed.  
"I know." Ganondorf growled, turning to Ren. She just shrugged.  
"I forgot who I was talking to. At least I'm not Nim, who calls you Dorky." Karrah couldn't help it. She burst out laughing, tears starting to stream down her face. Ren was also chuckling.  
"By the goddesses, why does this Nim character call him 'Dorky'?" Karrah asked Ren.  
"Well, Ganondorf. Dorf. Dorfy. Dorky." Ren smirked and Ren grinned.  
"Isn't is just typical that they start getting along when it's making fun of me?" Ganondorf muttered to himself, which just made Ren and Karrah laugh.  
"Aw, poor little Ganny." Ren said in a cooey voice.  
"Careful, Tatle." Ganondorf warned. That shut Ren up, and Karrah laughed again.  
"Oh wow, this is amazing!"  
"Shut it." Ren grouched, slouching onwards. Ganondorf chuckled walked after her, scooping her up in his arms, her kicking and screaming.  
"Not in front of the thrice damned prisoner you big buffoon!" She yelled and Karrah couldn't help laughing. Ren looked so tiny compared to Ganondorf and Karrah tucked it away in her mind to taunt Ren about at a later date.  
"You coming, Karrah?" Ganondorf called back, looking around, Ren still struggling and kicking in his arms.  
"Yeah." Karrah bent down and got a sheath for her naginata off one of the fallen sheikah and attatched her naginata to her back, jogging to catch up with Ganondorf and Ren.  
"Put me down right now, Ganondorf Malladus Dragmire!" Ren yelled, hitting him. He just laughed as they continued along, smiling smugly. 

* * *

**Author's note: Isn't it pitty Ren and Karrah won't continue getting along? Who knows what could happen...**


	7. Chapter 7

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Karrah asked. She and Ren were reasonably far behind Ganondorf and she guessed he wouldn't be able to hear them, at least not clearly. Ren didn't reply and Karrah sighed, stopping to look at her.  
"There is a reason you don't like me, and I don't think it's because you're a racist bitch. So tell me, why is it you hate me so much?" Ren looked at Karrah, but didn't reply, instead simply glared at her. Karrah sighed and rubbed her head.  
"You find me a threat, don't you? You think that Ganondorf might be attracted to me for some strange, unfathomable reason."  
"What in all this bloody, forsaken world gave you that idea?" Ren asked, obviously on edge.  
"I saved your life, I'm taller than you, who knows what else you find threatening? I'm closer to Ganondorf's height?" Karrah shrugged.  
"You think I'm worried that he's interested in you? You're just a fricken donskachi, willing to sell herself to the next available man. What would he see in you?"  
"I don't know, but it's the only thing I can think of that would make you hate me so much. I mean, you're the one who said I reminded you of this Nim character!"  
"You know, maybe I just can't stand the sight of you, let alone when I have to stand down wind of you." Ren scowled and Karrah raised her eyebrows, unimpressed.  
"You kidding me? Just admit that I make you feel insecure. It's written all over your face, Ren. I'm not as blind as I look and I wasn't born yesterday."  
"You as good as were."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Ren started counting off on her fingers.  
"Well, you're naïve, have lost your memory, don't know your own name –"  
"Can kick your arse if I wanted to, so don't push it sister."  
"I'm not your sister and I am unbelievably happy about that. Who'd wanna share your mumma and who'd want to be related to you? It's hard enough putting up with being near you, taking out of the equation the fact you'd be dead if we'd grown up together." Karrah didn't respond for a moment, not moving.  
"You know something, Ren?" She whispered, "I wish I hadn't saved you back there. I wish that the sheikah had killed you. Then I wouldn't have to put up with your voice anymore." Karrah turned and walked away. Ren didn't bother trying to stop her. Karrah didn't know where she was going, but quite frankly she didn't care and she just kept walking.

When Karrah started paying attention to where she was, she decided that she was thoroughly lost with no real way of finding her way back to Ganondorf and Ren, though she still didn't overly care. She turned around when she heard a low whistle from nearby.  
"Well that was entertainment. You know, a couple more minutes and there would've been a full on cat fight, I think is the American, no, sorry, my mistake, Texan way of putting it. Ren always was fussy about that. 'Texas isn't part of America'. Well, sorry. I'm afraid it is, geographically speaking."  
"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Karrah asked, taking a step towards the newcomer. The newcomer lowered her hood and half smiled, her red hair tied back from her face and an eye patch over her left eye.  
"I'm the person that is gonna make sure you return safely to Dragmire and Ren and am the one who apparently you remind them of at times, though quite frankly I think I'd have had Ren in a more uncomfortable position." She smirked and mock bowed. Karrah shook her head.  
"They were joking about me reminding them of anyone, I'm sure of it. I don't even know who I am."  
"Sure you do. You're Karrah, what does it matter who else you are? Figure that out as you go along, it's all part of the fun."  
"That's just it. I'm not Karrah, that isn't my real name. I don't know what is."  
"So? Nim isn't my real name. Wasn't what I was named as a baby, but it's what I'm called now, and it's who I am. Hell, I haven't been the girl I was named since I was nine, growing up with a king when he's going through puberty ain't fun I tell ya. You should have seen all his pimples. Hard luck for the poor fellow, growing up with a bunch of women. Oh, and me. I hardly went a day without taunting him about his beautiful pimples. Though, he did always get some form of payback." Nim looked thoughtful as Karrah's mouth dropped open slightly.  
"YOU'RE Nim? But, you don't look like… you're not exactly… what?"  
"Confused are we? Well, let me help you. I'm not exactly hylian, though technically speaking I am. However, I was raised by an extremely antisocial woman and her son, until she died and he accused me of being an f-ing witch. Then I was found and raised by the gerudos until I was almost fourteen pretty much. That work for you? So even though I kinda am Dragmire's sister, I also kinda ain't."  
"That isn't very good grammar." Karrah said. She couldn't help herself. Nim grinned.  
"I don't give no damn about how good me grammar is, all that really matters is that you understand me, yeah? Now then, let me give you some good advice in what I hope is reasonable grammar for your poor little mind to understand, alright?" Nim smiled in a friendly way and Karrah nodded, "Good. Now then, it doesn't matter who you were yesterday. Hell, I used be a girl who wore dresses and made dairy chain crowns and necklaces for her dear Grandmamma. Now I'm someone who will quite happily slice someone's guts out and feed it to the keese in small, bite sized pieces, if I'm really good while the person is still alive and conscious. For all you know, you used to be a not-so-noble donskachi, selling yourself on to the next man without a moment's pause. However, that's in the past, and you can't remember your past. Though what I just said might be true, chances are it isn't and chances are, you had a family that cared about you and loved you. That is equally bad in my opinion, but oh well. But who are you now, Karrah? Someone who can't move on from an unknown past, or someone who can move on through the hard times? The past doesn't matter so much as the future. And this had better bloody well have helped, because quite frankly I hate doing the whole inspirational speech thing. They're so boring." Karrah looked thoughtful for a moment and rubbed her eyes.  
"Why is it that Ren hates me so much? Is it because she sees me as a threat?"  
"Well, that, and the fact that quite frankly she thinks you're pathetic. And quite frankly, at the moment you're right. Sure, you're a good fighter, but you aren't strong mentally and she can't respect you, doesn't see anything to respect. Welcome to the overly complicated world of Ren, the fifteen or so year old girl with a weird mark under her eye. Who also happens to be my best friend," Nim shrugged, "Hope the talk helped and hopefully I won't see you round. By the way, don't tell them you saw me. They won't be happy. Head in a general that direction and your two paths should cross." Nim vaguely pointed to her right and Karrah started walking away, then she turned back.  
"Wait, how am I supposed to figure out who I am?" But it was too late and Nim had vanished, "Man she's quick." Karrah turned to walk away again, but again she stopped. This time she had a proper look around where she was, confused. It wasn't just a 'where am I' look, but a more thorough one, as though she was looking at something and yet couldn't quite see it through a shimmering wall of heat or piece of frosted glass.  
"This place… have I been here before?"

 _"Come on, hurry up!"  
"I'm coming, I'm coming. Just because you've started learning how to fight doesn't mean I have!" A young Karrah chased after a girl slightly shorter than her, but also slightly older, looking at the face.  
"But I want to show you what they showed me!"  
"You know Mother is going to kill us if she finds us here."  
"She overreacts. We're not that far away, they could hear us if we got into trouble."  
"And it'd take them too long to get here to do anything to help us, or have you forgotten what happened to the last two kids that came out here without supervision?" Young Karrah challenged, hands on hips, "They never came back. No one knows why and quite frankly, I don't want to be the ones to find out."  
"Cucco."  
"Don't start that again, Im. Please don't start that again. You can show me what you were taught today, but can we please just do it at home?"  
"Fine, be a spoil sport." The older girl drew the 'fine' out, as though to give the young Karrah more time to think, but young Karrah didn't change her mind and the two girls walked away, the older one dragging her feet just a little._

Karrah frowned.  
"I know that girl, I've seen her somewhere, not in that memory, somewhere else," She shook her head, trying to think and yet not being able to because her mind felt thick and heavy, as though it were filled with fog, "'We're not that far away'…" She looked back over her shoulder and her frown deepened a little, as though she were trying to come to a decision, then she started walking, not to where Nim had told her to go, but up a slight hill. To where, she wasn't too sure, but something told her that this was a better idea than going to find Ganondorf and Ren.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Come on, Ren. Stop nagging me! -Nim**

* * *

As soon as Karrah entered the small town, there were some people running off and others gathering round to stare at her as she walked down the street. She looked around, confused. Everyone here was like her, sheikah, and yet she didn't recognise any of them. It was weird to know that once upon a time she probably knew all these people, yet now she didn't even recognise them. She stopped as someone started pushing their way through the crowds to get to her, staring as recognition hit her. It was the woman from her dreams, the one in purple. For a moment they just stood, looking at each other, then the woman in purple stepped forward and clapped a hand on Karrah's forearm.  
"It's good to see you again."  
"I wish I could say the same, but I don't remember ever seeing you before." The woman nodded.  
"Come, I'll explain everything." Karrah frowned, but followed the woman anyway. She didn't know if it was a smart idea or not, wasn't sure if even being in the town was a smart idea. The woman lead her to a house nearer the middle of the town and opened the door, letting Karrah in first. The first thing that caught Karrah's eye was the charcoal picture of the two girls, whom she now knew were her and the other woman in the house.  
"Why can't I remember you?" She asked, turning to look at the woman in purple.  
"It was part of the plan, you agreed to it."  
"Plan? What are you talking about?"  
"It was the only way we could think of to get Ganondorf somewhere where he might be vulnerable. Get him here. And how were we supposed to get him here? You helped to come up with this plan, Tova. Thought that if you snuck into the Gerudo Fortress, pretending to be after some of Ganondorf's plans, then you could get properly integrated and be able to guide him here."  
"Back up. Tova?" Karrah shook her head, confused. The woman took a step forward and Karrah stepped away from her, not wanting to be close to this woman.  
"That's your name. Tova. You really did have everything wiped, didn't you?"  
"How did I lose my memory and is there any way to get it back?" Karrah asked. The woman shook her head.  
"I don't know if you can get it back, but you wiped your own memory with something that was given to you, even I'm not sure about the details. Some sort of potion, I think, but I'm not sure."  
"Who are you? Why should I believe you?" The woman looked slightly upset.  
"My name is Impa. I'm your older sister." Karrah looked at Impa, confused and not sure how to take the news. She supposed she should have guessed that Impa was her sister, but right now she was so confused and unable to think that she couldn't even start to fathom it.  
"So what was the plan? Why would I wipe my own memory?"  
"Because Ganondorf will do anything to get what he wants. You losing your memory would force him to try and help you to regain it, and so would hopefully eventually lead him here, through you, so that we could remove him from the equation. So where is he?"  
"Why would I tell you? There is one little thing you didn't think of when coming up with this plan."  
"It was your plan too. And what little detail did we overlook?"  
"He's my friend. Why would I hand over my own friend?" Impa looked at Karrah like she was some sort of monster.  
"What sheikah becomes friends with a gerudo, let alone the King of Thieves himself? The one who pretty much single handed destroyed Hyrule Castle?"  
"I do! He's not as bad as you think he is! He was trying to help me, not just because he wanted to know what our plan was, but because I was his friend." Karrah wasn't sure if it was quite true and evidently it was visible on her face.  
"You don't quite believe that, do you?" Impa asked. Karrah glared at her sister, her fingers itching to draw the naginata she had taken off the sheikah she had killed. She just wanted this woman to go away and leave her alone.  
"He's my friend. Even Ren is my friend to some extent. I won't let either of them die. What even is the point of this whole war? Have you even seen how the gerudos are living? The desert has nothing in it, nothing! How are you supposed to live like that? Ganondorf just wants a better life for his people, and it's not like we're all that short of supplies or space, we could help them and they could help us. Where is the point in fighting, Impa? There is more to be gained if our two peoples joined forces and helped each other. So many lives could be saved that would otherwise be lost." Impa shook her head.  
"It is no use to try to reason with Ganondorf. A gerudo never listens."  
"I was right. Ren isn't the racist bitch around here. It's us. We're the racists. We don't even give them a chance." Impa looked at Karrah, whose chin was raise defiantly.  
"We will stick to the plan. Let us see if Ganondorf really sees you as a friend, or if he just sees you as a means to an end. Lyall! Come in here," A guy a bit taller than Karrah with black hair and purple eyes walked in and looked from Karrah to Impa, "Take her and tie her up, through her in the prison, then get word out that she has been captured, make sure it reaches Ganondorf's ears." Karrah looked at Impa in alarm and kicked out when Lyall tried to take her to the prison, fighting him off for as long as she could, but evidently she wasn't as skilled as he was because her resistance didn't last too long and soon her hands were tied behind her back.  
"I was right, you are a bitch. He's not going to come, you know. He's too smart for that. Even if he does want to come, Ren hates my guts and is bound to talk him out of it. This will never work."  
"We'll see, little sister." Impa said as Karrah was forced out of the room by Lyell, struggling the whole way.

Ganondorf looked at Ren, not very happy at all.  
"I still can't believe you just let her walk away. She was our only chance at figuring out what the sheikah were planning."  
"She was insulting me."  
"Be be bigger person, Ren."  
"I can't! She's taller than me!" Ganondorf face palmed, scowling. Sometimes Ren could be the most infuriating person he knew.  
"Well, how are we supposed to find her? It's not like someone is just going to pop out and say 'Hey! You're friend is in such a such a place!'" Ganondorf said sarcastically.  
"Oi!" Someone shouted, jogging towards them. Ren placed her hand on the hilt of her sword and Ganondorf frowned at the person coming towards them.  
"Don't come any closer. She's already had a bad day and is just looking for an excuse to spill blood. If you aren't careful, it will be yours." The guy coming towards them stopped and looked at Ren warily.  
"I have news."  
"We aren't interested in your rumours." Ren spat.  
"It's about the princess's guardian's sister. She was missing for a while, but now she's returned and for some reason got thrown straight into the sheikah prison." Ganondorf frowned.  
"What does this girl look like? Reasonably tall, short white hair, red eyes?"  
"Yeah. How'd you know?" The guy looked at Ganondorf in confusion and stepped out of the way as Ganondorf pushed past him. Ren rolled her eyes.  
"Could you give us directions to this town?" She asked. The guy shook his head.  
"I really shouldn't." Ren smiled sweetly and pulled her sword out, pointing it at his throat.  
"He was right, you know. My day hasn't been all that good. Actually, the past week or so hasn't been that great. I've been having to put up with someone who I absolutely despise and then when she went missing, he kept nagging me about it and hasn't stopped. So I'm just looking for an opportunity to kill someone, and you might just push me over the edge. Now, I'm being nice and giving you the choice. Tell me the way to where this town is and live, or don't and have your throat cut." The guy stuttered out directions and Ren nodded in thanks before stepping away, sheathing her sword and jogging off after Ganondorf and pointing him in the correct direction.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Heh, sorry about the Nim message earlier. She and Ren have this strange relationship, to say the least.**

* * *

Karrah looked up as Impa stepped into the prison.  
"Oh, how nice it is to see you. What brings you to my neck of the woods on this fine day?" Karrah asked, sarcasm thick on her voice. Impa shook her head.  
"Evidently not all things change if you lose your memory. You're still sarcastic. Anyway, I came to tell you that your friends are coming for dinner. Evidently you were wrong and they are idiots. They did come." Karrah threw herself at the bars, glaring down at Impa.  
"Don't you dear touch them. You hurt them in any way, shape, or form and I will kill you without a moment's hesitation."  
"I thought you wanted peace?"  
"I do, but evidently you are hell bent on keeping the war going. What is killing Ganondorf going to do at any rate? Every gerudo will come for you and kill you, you will be wiped out. A war isn't stopped by killing someone, that only makes things worse. Don't you understand that?"  
"And yet you want to stop it by killing me. You are seeming quite contradictory."  
"I don't want to kill you. But I will if you force my hands."  
"Well, your hands seem quite tied at the moment, so I think I'm safe enough," Impa smiled and moved to leave, "We'll find a way to make your memory come back, and then you'll know why this is a necessary move."  
"What gives you the impression that I want to remember?" Karrah said, "I'm not the girl your grew up with, Impa. I'm not Tova anymore."  
"We'll see, won't we?"

"You idiots!" Karrah said as Ganondorf and Ren were thrown in the cell next to hers. They glared at her and she glared back.  
"Well, sorry for coming to rescue you." Ren said. Karrah felt like hitting something and instead settled for pulling at her hair.  
"Well you did a bloody fine job of that, didn't you?" She sat down in a corner of her cell and glared at the wall. Ganondorf looked at her.  
"You're getting pretty used to being locked up by now, aren't you?" He asked. Karrah laughed.  
"Yeah. You're mostly to thank for that, ya halfwit." She didn't care that she was insulting the most stuck up person she knew, he was in as much shit as she was, which was probably up to his neck in it. For all Karrah knew they were going to be killed soon, though she wasn't too sure if she'd be included in the death sentence or not. If she got the choice, she'd rather see herself killed and Ganondorf and Ren walk free, though with Impa hating them so much, she doubted that would ever happen. For a moment there was an awkward silence in the cells and then Ren spoke up.  
"So… Tova, eh? And Impa's sister. That's gotta be a bit of a shock, not even we suspected that. All we suspected was that you knew Impa, and probably damn near everyone here knows Impa."  
"Well, I'd rather not be related to her. She's a stuck up bitch who can't see that the only way to stop this war is if you two aren't killed. It'd be better if you all came to some sort of agreement. Ganondorf being killed would make every single gerudo hate every single sheikah and that would lead to Impa probably being killed and then there would just be a cycle. Sheikah kills gerudo, gerudo kills sheikah, then back to the start again. I'd rather not be related to such a bloody idiot." Ganondorf and Ren looked at each other and started laughing. Karrah looked at them, mildly amused.  
"What's so funny?"  
"You. We've corrupted you and now you're not as stupid as the other sheikah around here. Perhaps you never were." Ganondorf said and Karrah could tell he was contemplating something.  
"Alright, you're vile majesty. What is it?"  
"Well, we don't actually know how you lost your memory, what you used. You did it to yourself."  
"Yeah, so I was told." Karrah rolled her eyes and Ren shushed her.  
"Maybe you had your own plan?"  
"The whole plan was that I lose my memory which forces you to come out of the desert and somehow I lead you here and then you get captured and killed. I helped come up with that plan according to Impa. So of course I had my own plan. A plan to get you killed."  
"But what if that wasn't actually what you wanted?" Ganondorf asked. Karrah shrugged.  
"Then I suppose losing my memory would make for a good cover story as to why I did what I did or something like that. If you can't remember then you aren't exactly lying, are you? Wait, back up, back up. You think that my whole aim was to try and bring peace to our people? By losing my memory? That's insane, Ganondorf! Surely there would have been an easier way?" Karrah moved closer to the bars and stood up so she could look into Ganondorf's face easier.  
"If you could still remember everything I wouldn't believe you and you'd have been killed immediately if you told me that you just wanted peace between our people. Losing your memory is quite a clever way of earning my trust."  
"You have got to be kidding me. How can you prove any of this? How can you prove that I wasn't just another halfwit sheikah who did as she was told and believed everything bad about you, never waiting to see if there is anything good about you?"  
"We can't prove it. But if you have anything like Nim in you, then you have probably always had it. Being like Nim isn't exactly something you become just by losing your memory. And she was always a little different and always had some sort of surprise for us. Chances are that you were always a little different and had a little surprise for Impa," Ren shrugged, "Chances are that Ganondorf's right. You were planning this from the start. As much as it pains me to say so, you aren't as big an idiot as I thought." Karrah looked at Ren in amazement and got a glare back.  
"You just gave me a compliment."  
"Yeah, don't make a big thing of it or I will kill you as soon as I get out of here." Ren scowled and Karrah just laughed, making her scowl more. Karrah looked out the small window in her cell, thinking. There were bars over it, unfortunately, but had that ever stopped Karrah from escaping before? She doubted that she'd have much time if she was going to get all three of them out before Ganondorf and Ren were killed. She jumped up on the small platform that would be used as a bed and grabbed one of the bars, looking over to Ganondorf and realising that his head was actually touching the ceiling.  
"Bit uncomfortable for you in here?" She asked. Ganondorf scowled and Karrah laughed, looking back to the bar and thinking, then realising in shock that little ice crystals were spreading out from where she was holding it. She let go and the ice kept spreading. She looked outside and saw a man out there, watching her. He smiled and she looked at him curiously. He mimed standing back and Karrah jumped down, looking at Ganondorf and Ren in surprise. They both frowned.  
"What is it?" Ren asked.  
"I think someone's helping us in a prison break." At that moment the bars in the window of Karrah's cell burst apart and Karrah knelt down, shielding her head from the falling shards and getting cuts on her hands and arms for her troubles. She looked around and jumped back up on the bench. The guy below beckoned for her to come out and she looked back at Ganondorf and Ren.  
"I'll come back and break you out. I think it'll be easier to get the keys from the front entrance."  
"You realise that there is probably someone there."  
"Probably Impa. I can handle her." Karrah said, determined as she hauled herself out through the window. For once she was grateful that she had hardly any shape in her chest and hips because it meant she could fit through the gap easier. She managed to land reasonably gracefully, which surprised her slightly. The guy walked towards her.  
"Are you alright?" He asked. Karrah nodded.  
"Yeah, thanks. Who are you? Why'd you help me escape?"  
"Yeah, doubted you'd remember me, though it still kinda hurts. My name's Carras. I helped you escape because before you went off to the desert and lost your memory I was your best friend." He shrugged and I looked at him in confusion.  
"Well, things just took an interesting turn didn't they? Didn't think I had any friends. Anyway, think you can help me break two other people out and then persuade a bunch of people that Ganondorf and Ren aren't actually all that bad and that there is no point in killing them? By the way, Impa might hate you afterwards, just so you have fair warning. Another thing, if we're caught then chances are we'll both be caught and end up hanging with Ganondorf and Ren, which I would much rather not happen."  
"Not much would change then, would it? Impa has always hated me, and I wouldn't miss a chance to annoy her even more. So what's the plan?"  
"Make it up as we go along, that seems to work well enough." Karrah shrugged, then grinned and headed towards the front of the building, making sure she looked as though she belonged there. Carras followed her. He wasn't too bad looking with black hair and grey eyes, a bit taller than Karrah was. He and Karrah just walked into the front of the prison, stopping just inside. Just as Karrah had expected, Impa was standing there, making sure that Ganondorf and Ren didn't escape. She frowned when she saw Karrah and Carras there.  
"I thought I told you not to have anything to do with her, Carras."  
"You did, I didn't listen. What can I say? Tova influenced me more than you realised." He shrugged smiling slightly. Karrah shook her head.  
"It's still weird, knowing that's my name." She whispered. Carras snorted lightly, but didn't say anything. Karrah looked at her sister.  
"You want the keys, Tova?" Impa asked. Karrah looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded.  
"Yeah, could be useful. Easier than picking locks, which I don't know if I know how to do or not, considering that I can't remember. But I'm guessing you want to make things hard for me because you are hell bent on ensuring that Ganondorf and Ren die. I have such a little, blood thirsty sister." She grinned.  
"Seriously? You still make short jokes?" Impa asked, clearly unimpressed. Karrah looked to Carras.  
"I make short jokes?"  
"Yeah, quite frequently. Then you get annoyed when I make them about you." He said, looking at her. She glared at him.  
"You aren't that much taller than me."  
"And that's what you always say. So boring."  
"OI! Do you mind moving your arses and getting us the hell out of here?" Ren called from the cell she and Ganondorf were still in. Karrah rolled her eyes.  
"Keep your skirt on!"  
"I don't have a skirt on!"  
"Then it's already too late." Karrah muttered so Ren couldn't hear her.  
"I don't understand it, Tova. You always seemed so keen to remove Ganondorf from the equation. What changed?" Impa asked.  
"I stopped acting." Karrah said taking a step towards Impa, who shook her head and aimed a kick at Karrah.  
"You aren't getting these keys, sister mine."  
"And you aren't killing my friends. Looks like we're at a standoff."  
"Oh, goody. You two, this isn't a Wild West film! No Mexican standoffs!" Ren called out.  
"Quiet in the cheap seats!" Karrah snapped and Carras looked mildly amused.  
"What am I supposed to do?"  
"Stand there and look pretty while I kick my sister's butt." Karrah said, glaring at Impa.  
"We'll see who kicks whose butt." Impa smirked.  
"Bring it."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Alright, folks. We're nearing the end now. Hope you enjoy the sister fight.**

* * *

Karrah dodged as Impa threw a punch at her, trying to get a hit of her own in, but Impa turned her failed attempt of an attack into a flawless dodge, covering up any opening Karrah had to get an attack of her own in. Impa smirked.  
"You probably don't remember this, but I was always the better fighter of the two of us." Karrah scowled.  
"You're right, I don't remember. I also don't remember if I let you win or not, so I'm going to have to beat you to find out, aren't I?"  
"Or you could ask your friend there who was the better fighter."  
"I'm staying out of this." Carras said, holding his hands up.  
"Good. Now Impa, leave him alone and focus on me instead. It's always a good idea to keep your attention on your enemy." Karrah said as she planted a kick squarely in Impa's ribs. Impa managed to get partially out of the way, but she still got a bit of wind knocked out of her and stumbled backwards, giving Karrah an opportunity to dart forward and grab Impa's short ponytail, pulling her over sideways and down, making her head meet with Karrah's knee, blood starting to pour down her face from her nose. Impa grabbed hold of Karrah's knee and lifted, sending Karrah off balance. Impa took the opportunity to place one of her own kicks at the back of Karrah's other knee as she turned around, sending Karrah sprawling to the ground. Carras looked like he wanted to intervene but Karrah held out her hand to stop him as she rolled over and kicked out at Impa.  
"You aren't going to beat me that easily." Karrah said as she stood up. Impa spat some blood out and glared at Karrah, who smirked.  
"What are you smirking about?"  
"You getting tired so quickly." Karrah said. Impa scowled.  
"I'm just getting warmed up." She said, starting her attack on Karrah up again. Karrah dodged most of the blows, but still got hit a couple of times before she stuck out her foot and shoved Impa down over it and placing her foot in the small of the other sheikah's back.  
"If I were you I'd stay down," Karrah said, looking around at Carras, "Get Ganondorf and Ren out." She said. Carras held his hands out.  
"I don't know where the keys are." He said.  
"Use your brain. Ice their bars like you did with mine. Evidently I was the brains of the operation." Karrah said rolling her eyes and then cursed as Impa rolled over suddenly, sending her falling backwards. Karrah covered her face as Impa started pummelling her.  
"Keep all your attention on your opponent, dear sister." Impa hissed.  
"Good piece of advice." Carras said as he pulled Impa's head backwards and hauled her to her feet. Karrah stood up slowly, hurting all over. Impa spat blood into Karrah's face and scowled.  
"Yeah yeah, I love you too. Hope you go to hell." Karrah said as she wiped the blood off her face and forced Impa's hands behind her back, tying them with some rope that had, fortunately, been lying around for some reason. She looked at Carras, exhausted and panting heavily. He looked at her, slightly relieved.  
"Thanks." Karrah said.  
"Any time. You watch her while I get your friends out."  
"Right," Karrah leaned against a wall and watched Impa, "Care to bet which one of us is going to be sorer tomorrow?"  
"You, if I get out of these ropes. There is no way that no one heard us, and I bet they're all coming here right now. I doubt that you can fight them all off."  
"We won't need to. We have a prisoner, remember? You're our ticket to freedom. Or being listened to." Karrah frowned as a thought slowly slipped into her head. Impa frowned.  
"How can you bare to think at the moment? You just had your arse kicked."  
"Yeah, I had my butt kicked, But I did not have my brains knocked out of me, unlike you. Well, that's assuming you had brains in the first place." Karrah looked up as there was the sound of the lock being broken and Ren, Ganondorf, and Carras came back into the front room. Karrah stood up and walked over to Ren.  
"What?" Ren asked. Karrah sighed, slightly nervous.  
"I'm sorry. About what I said about wishing that I hadn't saved you. I'm glad I saved you because if I hadn't then I would have been worse than Impa. And you aren't a racist bitch. That title goes to my sister. I understand if you don't forgive me, but I really am sorry." Ren didn't say anything and Karrah looked back at Impa, eyes narrowing.  
"You had better get out of here." Carras said. Karrah shook her head.  
"Not right now. I have a plan, even if it is a bit suicidal."  
"Oh look, you and a certain Hylian kid that has been missing for a few years would get along brilliantly. You both have suicidal tendencies." Ren joked. Karrah looked at her, confused. Ganondorf and Ren shook their heads.  
"It doesn't matter." They both said at the same time. Karrah shook her head slowly, still looking bewildered.  
"You two make such a cute couple." She said. Ren looked like she didn't know whether to scowl or look lovingly at Ganondorf or something to that extent. Karrah looked back at Impa and smiled slightly.  
"I do belive that Ganondorf and Ren have an appointment, and I would so hate to make them late, wouldn't you sister dearest?" Ganondorf and Ren looked at each other in alarm and confusion. Carras just frowned.  
"You made me break them out just so you could get them hanged? And you say that you're the brains of the operation." He rolled his eyes.  
"You'll have to wait and see, won't you?" Karrah said, slightly teasingly as she grabbed Impa and started towards the door, "You're our ticket. Feeling used yet?"  
"Extremely. Now are you going to tell us all your amazingly stupid plan?"  
"I'm no Ganondorf Dragmire. I keep my plans away from the enemy."  
"I heard that." Ganondorf growled.  
"You were meant to. Now hurry up and stay close." Karrah said as she pushed Impa out into the open. Sheikah in the streets stopped and looked at the scene in alarm and confusion. There were muttered whisperings about Impa a being held captive by her sister, what was the mad woman doing, what was going on? Karrah couldn't help but smile.  
"It would seem that they didn't hear your brains being knocked out of you." She taunted. Impa scowled.  
"There is still no way you're going to leave this town alive."  
"Well isn't that perfect? Right now I'm not wanting to leave. I just want them to listen."  
"What are you going to do with her?" A sheikah woman asked as Karrah went past.  
"You're not going to kill her, are you?" Another woman asked. Karrah shrugged.  
"Well, I could if I wanted to. We'll see how matters progress, shall we? I've already given it my best shot, and now I also have a gerudo to help me." Gasps came from the crowd that was forming and staring. Evidently they had noticed Ganondorf, though Karrah didn't understand why they hadn't noticed him earlier. He was ridiculously tall. She looked back to Carras, Ganondorf and Ren, following her. She smiled, thankful that they actually trusted her. In all honesty, she didn't know how much she could be trusted, wasn't sure how smart the plan that had formed in her head was. She looked back at Impa and frowned, hoping that against all the odds these people would listen to her, but quite frankly things weren't looking to be in her favour.  
"Having doubts are we Tova?"  
"Don't call me that. I'm not her anymore."  
"So you said earlier, but you'll always be her. You'll always be Tova and you'll always be my sister."  
"Trying to guilt trip me? It isn't going to work."  
"Neither is this plan of yours." Impa smiled and then cringed. Karrah smiled.  
"Nose sore? Did I break it?"  
"Just a bit."  
"Good to know you're going to hurt for more than a few days, even if this doesn't work. You'll always have something to remember me by, isn't that terrific?" Karrah put some fake cheer in her voice and plastered a phony grin on her face, letting it fade away as she pushed Impa up onto the platform where Ganondorf and Ren would have been hanged. She turned and faced the crowd of people before, heart racing.  
"You going to tell us what your fabulous plan is yet?" Ren hissed. Karrah swallowed.  
"Not yet. I just hope this works," Karrah looked at Ren, "If it doesn't, if we end up hanging from those nooses there, can we just decide we're friends now?"  
"Don't get us killed. Then we can agree we're friends. Deal?" Karrah smiled.  
"Deal," She said, looking back over the crowds and taking in a deep, shaky breath, "Please let this work."


	11. Chapter 11

"As I am sure you can all see, I have my sister and considering all the bruised ribs I probably have, I am more than happy to kill her. So listen to me or I will more than happily snap her neck. Or give her to my friends here, and who knows what they'll do to her." Karrah said, motioning to Ganondorf and Ren. They both frowned, confused about what was going on.  
"Tova, what are you doing?" Carras hissed. Karrah didn't turn around to look at him.  
"Trying to get their attention. And it's Karrah." She took in another breath and addressed the audience that was slowly growing larger, "I'm sure that those who know me know me as Tova, but I don't know how well you actually knew me. I don't know if I even know who I used to be, but it is all together possible that I lost my memory as a way of gaining Ganondorf's trust so that I could try and make peace between our people, and even if that isn't the way things were then that is how I want things now. These two people aren't as bad as you all probably think them to be, even if they can be slightly rude at times and refer to us as noble whores," Ganondorf raised his eyebrows and looked at Ren, who looked about as convinced as Ganondorf, "Sure, they had me locked away for a while, but I got to know them. Well, I got to know Ganondorf, I got to see a side of him that I doubt many of his enemies get to see. He isn't that bad and he wanted to help me. Now I want to help him. Enough of our people have died, enough of his people have died. What good will it do if you kill him?" Karrah looked around at all the faces below and Impa snorted.  
"I doubt that this little speech of your will work. Look at how unconvinced they look." Karrah sighed and thought for a moment.  
"Someone once told me that it doesn't matter who you were yesterday, and I believe her. In what few things I can remember, Impa and I used to be quite close. Now look at us? I'm threatening to kill her if you lot don't listen and I broke her nose and kicked her butt. Now look at Ganondorf. The first time I met him he scared me, terrified me really. And now he's pretty much one of the best friends I could ask for. As for Ren, well, I've said things to her that I regret more than anything and wish I could take back. Look at yourselves. You probably want to see all of us except for Impa get hanged, but what good will killing us do? You kill Ganondorf and then what happens? The Gerudos will want revenge and they will quite possibly kill Impa. And then guess what will happen? You will want revenge on the Gerudos. It's a never ending cycle and eventually you will all probably be whipped out. Do you actually want that to happen? I know I'm not someone who you really want to listen to, I know I'm not very charismatic, and quite frankly I'm about as terrified now as I was of Ganondorf when I first met him. I'm asking you, one sheikah to the rest, listen to me. I don't want to see any more people die." Karrah untied Impa and looked her sister in the eye. Impa glared at her.  
"You realise I should just kill you."  
"Then do it. Kill me and have it all over and done with. Kill all of us and start a war that no one can come back from. Cause the death of all your people. No one could save you from that. If Ganondorf dies, then everyone you know and care for will die," Karrah took a step back and held her hands out either side of her, "Kill me. Get it over and done with. It removes one more problem." Impa looked like she was thinking about it and Karrah swallowed.  
"What are you doing?" Carras asked, watching Impa cautiously. Karrah shook her head, not saying anything. Impa took a step forward.  
"Are you seriously willing to die for these people?"  
"Oh yeah. Confuse you?"  
"Just a little, considering you at least used to have a great judge of character. I just don't know if you can still be trusted."  
"Evidently some part of you does, or I'd probably be dead by now. For crying out loud, Impa, please listen to it. I don't want to die and I don't think you want to kill me." Karrah felt like she was going to start crying if she had to wait much longer, she was so terrified. No one said anything and Impa looked back around at the sheikah who stood around watching.  
"I suppose we could give this peace thing a try." She said, stepping over to Ganondorf and holding her hand out for him to shake. Ganondorf looked at Karrah, a bit unsure about the whole situation. Karrah nodded and grudgingly Ganondorf shook Impa's hand. Karrah sat down, all the strength from her legs gone. Ren laughed and Karrah smiled, looking at her.  
"Anyone told you recently that you're insane?"  
"That's what you think of all of us isn't it?" Ren joked. Karrah looked out at all the sheikah who were looking like they had just witnessed someone going insane all of a sudden. Carras held down his hand to Karrah and she took it, letting him help her to her feet.  
"Evidently you are the brains of this operation."  
"I make things up as I go along with no backup plan. I don't really think that's very smart."  
"Two plans in one day which you made up as you went along, and both worked. Either you're reasonably smart or incredibly lucky." Carras said. Karrah shook her head.  
"Then I must be lucky," She looked back over the crowd and frowned, "I'll be right back." She said and walked off the platform, pushing her way through the crowd. She looked around the back streets of the town and spotted a red headed girl smiling from a corner that wasn't visible from the stage.  
"So you did listen to my advice." Nim said, looking mildly smug. Karrah shrugged.  
"It was a good piece of advice, even though I could tell you were struggling to keep your grammar good."  
"It is a perpetual struggle of mine." Nim smiled.  
"You should really go and see them. They miss you." Karrah said. Nim raised an eyebrow.  
"Dragmire and Ren? I can't. If I did then I quite possibly wouldn't be able to get away again," She shrugged, "I know how Dragmire can be. He'd find a way to make sure I'd stay."  
"Why can't you just see them? What happened?"  
"Just some stuff. Look after them for me will ya?" Nim asked, fading back into the darkness and before long Karrah couldn't see her at all.  
"I don't get why you don't do it, you're their friend too you know." Karrah said to the darkness where Nim had vanished. She returned to the crowd and looked up at the stage where Ganondorf, Ren, Impa, Carras, and a few others were talking. She smiled. It wasn't every day you stopped a full out war from starting, and she was feeling pretty good about it. Carras looked up and caught her eye. He smiled and jumped down, starting to make his way over to her.  
"Well done." He said.  
"Don't make me say something cheesey, I think I've said enough cheesey things for one day." Carras laughed.  
"Yeah, probably."

* * *

 **Author's note: And that's all, folks! Hope you enjoyed it. Hope the ending wasn't too cheesey for ya.**


End file.
